


Staying Afloat These Dangerous Waters

by ladyofdecember



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle needs to say something. He needs to speak up and he knows it but he can't. Lucas may have already figured out what's up anyway. Farkle and Lucas continue to deal with life as best they can as they begin to enter a relationship with one another. Riley and Maya make appearances along the way as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two. I really didn't think that I would even care about these characters when this show premiered honestly. And I know that there is not a big following of them but I'm so enthralled with their story and the storylines I make up in my head about them. Hopefully I can just keep their voices sounding in character.

Farkle sighed to himself quietly as he sat at his desk, early to class for once. He leaned his chin on his hands, his elbows resting on his desk in empty classroom. As the minutes ticked by, more and more students started to file in as well.

He thought about his plans for the day, his schedule; first classes, then lunch, then more classes. Finally, after school it'd be that time. He was dreading it already.

Riley and Maya walked in Mr. Matthew's room and sat down at their respective desks. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about... sea turtles? Never mind, it wasn't important. They didn't seem to notice him so he just kept staring down at his desk in silent contemplation.

Finally, Mr. Matthews filed in and began unloading his briefcase to start class. Wait a second. Farkle checked his phone to see the time. It was 8:30am already.

He whipped around to his left to stare blankly at Lucas' desk. He wasn't here yet?

Riley's father began addressing the class but Farkle let his mind stay stuck on Lucas' absence. Maybe he was just running late?

After fifteen minutes however, Farkle decided the boy must not be coming. He felt a a sort of relief mixed with concern and worry. Riley spun around once her father began writing on the board, his back to the classroom. 

Her brows knit with concern she asked, “Hey, Farkle, where's Lucas?”

“How should I know?” he blurted more aggressively than he meant to.

Her pupils grew to the size of saucers in surprise and she turned back around in confusion.

Farkle bit his lip wondering if their friend was just sick or if something worse had happened. At least he didn't have to worry about talking to him. He could put it off one day more, right? No harm done.

He sighed again. Eventually he'd have to bring it up to the guy. He couldn't keep the charade on forever. Or could he?

He slowly tuned back into his surroundings and just tried to pay attention to Mr. Matthews talking.

…

Just five minutes left till lunch. Farkle was anxiously watching the clock. As much as he enjoyed school, or most of it anyway, he really couldn't stand Gym class. Never mind the fact that he wasn't athletic and wasn't any good at any of the physical activity the teacher wanted them to do, mostly it just bored him.

He glanced across the gym and located Riley awkwardly trying to do a somersault. He laughed to himself just as the teacher blew his whistle and announced he was letting everyone go early.

Farkle quickly grabbed his things and headed down the hall towards the cafeteria. A thought floated through his mind reminded him that it was macaroni and cheese day. His stomach rejoiced.

Moving quickly through the hall wanting to beat the crowd his mind turned back to his plans for after school. Should he stop by Lucas'? He'd never been to Lucas' house before. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure where he lived even. Was that sad? They'd been friends for almost a year now. 

Turning the corner a little too quickly he found himself almost run face first into someone else. Glancing up he noticed it was the man himself.

Lucas laughed. “Hey Farkle, what's the rush?”

Oh crap.

Farkle let out a sad excuse for a chuckle, an awkward and falsetto sounding laugh causing Lucas to raise his eyebrow questioningly. 

Farkle shrugged it off. “Lunch. Where were you?”

“Oh, I had this dentist appointment. Then, my mom decided to treat me to lunch since I was missing most of the morning anyway.”

He changed direction and began walking side by side with Farkle towards the cafeteria they were right outside of.

Farkle nodded. “I see. Well, you didn't miss much. Gym sucked.”

Lucas smiled at him. “Well, I'm sure you were great.”

“I dunno, if you call great failing to make it all the way up the rope climb then falling 10 feet onto the mat below.”

Lucas grinned to himself as he followed Farkle into the lunch line. He glanced back at the taller boy. “What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing.” Lucas laughed. 

Farkle rolled his eyes, grabbing a tray as they made their way down the cafeteria line. “I thought you already had lunch?”

“I did. But, no reason not to grab something to snack on.”

They paid and ventured over to an isolated table near the window. Sitting there on opposite sides of the table, Farkle began to get that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again.

He wondered where Riley and Maya had wandered off to. He cursed their timing for leaving him alone with Lucas after all. He really had thought the boy was sick. And now, now he'd have to talk to him.

Lucas munched on his bag of chips slowly letting his eyes drift around the busy room. Farkle jabbed at his mac n' cheese, no longer excited about his lunch but now just nervously staring into it.

“So... “ Lucas started, staring at his friend's downcast expression.

Farkle met his gaze. “So... “

“What's new?” the cowboy asked.

“Nothing's new. Why would you ask that? Nothing's new. I don't know what you mean.” Farkle blurted out all in one sentence barely taking a second to breathe.

He forced his eyes back down onto his food quietly. He couldn't do it here. Not now.

Lucas scrutinized the look on his best friend's face deciding that something was definitely new about his behavior. Finishing his bag of potato chips he set it aside and began to drum on the table lightly, rhythmically, to get his friend's attention. “Hey. I have a question.”

Farkle sighed and set his plastic fork down deciding to abandon his food altogether. He was too nauseous anyway. He met his pair of light green eyes in defeat. “What?”

“Would you like to go see a movie with me later?”

Farkle felt like someone had yanked on his chair just then, the feeling of gravity sucking him backwards suddenly was too much. He could have sworn there was some sort of tornado nearby too as all the sound in the room went rushing by his ears and he was left sitting there blankly staring at the boy. “Uh... what?”

Lucas smiled, that way he does, that cute way he does when he feels like the person he's talking to is just being ridiculous and repeated himself.

Farkle took a deep breath. “Uh, yeah, sure. What movie?”

“There's this great new horror flick out that I wanted to check out.”

“Horror? Well, I don't know-”

Lucas sat up straighter in his chair, playful grin on his face. “Why not? You wouldn't be too scared would you?”

Farkle felt himself start to blush but he was in control not his body and his brain commanded his cheeks to remain unrosy. He forced his gaze down at the table for a moment before allowing it to ricochet back up at his best friend. He smiled shyly, “I guess that sounds fun.”

“Good. Then, it's settled. How about I meet you at your place at like, 7?”

What was going on exactly? Was this real life? Was he still passed out on the mat in the gym?

Farkle felt himself nod quietly, unable to respond.

Lucas glanced past him then over towards one of the cafeteria doors. “Oh, there's Riley and Maya.” 

He waved them over to their table as Farkle struggled to grasp the concept of what just happened.

…

After school ended Farkle found himself hurrying towards the subway in order to board the first train available heading home. He didn't want to run into Lucas or Maya or even Riley. He just wanted to get home so he could think.

The doors swished closed as the subway train beeped signaling it was pull away from the platform and heading down the line. Farkle stood next to one of the poles barely registering the movement of the train but hanging on anyway.

He thought about reasons why Lucas may ask him to the movies. Maybe he was asking all of them and just failed to mention it. But then why would he bother meeting him at his apartment?

Maybe it was just platonic, after all, the girls probably didn't want to go see a horror movie. Well, maybe Maya would.

Farkle felt claustrophobic for the first time in his life. The train wasn't even that full but something seemed to be clawing at his throat and he had to force himself to take a few deep breaths. He was nervous as hell. Why was he so nervous? This was just a normal, best friends going to the movies together, night.

And he still hadn't talked to him yet. All day long at school together and he hadn't talked to him yet. Why didn't he mention it at lunch? Well, he supposed, going to the movies together meant he could definitely bring it up provided they would be alone and Riley and Maya weren't coming along.

Finally at his stop, Farkle waited behind a few others who were also getting off the train before making his way onto the platform and up the stairs to the street above.

Only 3 hours of nervous tension to go. Oh boy.

…

As soon as Farkle had downed his 7th glass of ice water, the door bell rang to his parent's monstrous penthouse apartment. Abandoning the glass in the sink he slowly strolled through the living room and into the entrance way opening up the heavy wooden door to see Lucas standing on the other side.

He had a look of confusion and shock plastered across his normally serene expression. Farkle waved him inside before shutting the door behind them.

“Uh... buddy?”

“Yes?” the shorter boy asked trying to hide the fact that he was still nervous.

Lucas held out his arms in exaggeration and spun around. “You didn't tell me you lived in a palace!”

Farkle glanced around the penthouse before settling his gaze back on his best friend. He smiled shyly, “Oh. Well, my dad makes a lot of money. And, well, my mom has expensive taste.”

Lucas nodded. “I remember.” 

He started to walk around to explore further before abruptly stopping. “Oh, uh, where are your parents?”

Farkle shrugged as he moved past him motioning for him to follow further inside. “I don't know. My mother is on some sort of business trip. My dad? Well, I think he's in Canada. Uh, don't hold me to that. He's been gone the last two weeks traveling.”

Farkle was busy making his way back towards his kitchen for more water. It was a habit he'd picked up somewhere. When he was nervous he drank water. Tons of it. It was strange but thankfully because of it he'd never suffered any bladder infections.

Lucas was surprised. “Oh. Is... that normal? Not knowing where your family is?”

Farkle sucked down another glass and filled it up again before facing him. “I guess. I mean, it is for us. Don't worry. They won't mind I'm going out.”

Lucas nodded somewhat reassured by his friend's nonchalance and glanced around some more.

It occurred to Farkle that his statement was accusatory or strange and he stumbled over his words to quickly try to correct it, again forgetting to stop to take a breath. “Not that they should. Because we're just friends. We're best friends. I don't know what I'm saying. Just that it's no big deal. It's Friday night. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. You're just a really nice guy. And, you're my best friend. Did I say that already?”

The taller boy smirked at his friend and began walking towards the kitchen.

“Why you comin' over here like that?” Farkle squeaked.

“You're my best friend. You know that, right?” Lucas smiled.

Farkle nodded sipping at his water some more.

“Come on, we should go or we're gonna be late and miss all the previews.”

“You like to watch the previews too?”

“Yeah, best part.” Lucas grinned and clapped him on the shoulder warmly.

Farkle felt his shoulders relax a bit as he once again abandoned his glass in the sink. He began following Lucas out towards the door when he stopped abruptly. “Uh... actually, can you give me a second? I gotta run to the rest room first.”

And with that he ran up stairs towards his bathroom while Lucas made himself at home on one of the couches to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got around to writing a little more. I decided to try to set this story up around the timeline of "Girl Meets World Of Terror 2" since Farkle and Lucas have supposed plans to meet up with Riley and Maya but never seem to show up.

Farkle stood leaning against the cold brick of the subway wall, far below beneath the busy New York streets above, where thousands of people hurried along about their day. He pulled at his black hoodie trying to warm himself up and ward off more of the cold.

His eyes stared unfocused away from him farther down the subway track as he waited patiently for his train. He was tired and just wanted to go home but there apparently had been some delays with the track. What else was new?

It was Saturday afternoon but surprisingly there weren't that many people out. They were probably all getting ready for Halloween later tonight. Farkle didn't have any plans although he had received several invites out for the night. Two voicemails from Riley, a few annoyed and unanswered text messages from Maya and of course more than a few from-

He felt before he heard his phone buzzing from the gigantic pocket of the oversized hoodie. Retrieving the phone out he immediately felt a sense of panic wash over him. It was a simple, short text message sent from none other than the object of his obsessive thoughts as of late. Oh yes, he had received more than a few from Lucas since the night before asking about his Halloween plans.

Lucas had sent one line this time. “Are you ignoring me?”

With a worried and exhausted sigh he shoved the phone back down deep into his pocket and continued watching for the train. He didn't want to deal anymore with today. Couldn't he just go home and curl up in his nice, warm bed? It was cold. And, it was starting to get to that time of year when he longed to be in a sunnier climate like Maui or even Los Angeles.

Farkle loved his city. It was where he grew up. But, winters were brutal.

The train finally appeared within view and he propelled himself off the wall to shuffle closer towards where it would be rolling to a stop.

He just wanted to get home where he could turn off his brain and not think anymore.

…

Lucas Friar sat on his bed staring at nothing in particular, his eyes aimed near the bottom of his desk where he'd left a pair of muddy sneakers from the recent thunderstorm. The mud now dried and caked on would probably take him forever to get clean again. But, he had more important matters on his mind. Namely, those of his best friend and how weird he'd been acting lately.

They'd gone out. Okay, not like that. They'd gone out to a movie to hang out... you know, just as friends. As best friends do.

It was fun. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he'd laughed more in one night, both at the comedy they'd seen (they'd missed the horror movie he'd wanted to see and had to settle for something else) and at Farkle's quick wit and sharp one-liners. 

He smiled at the memory. What a strange guy he is.

Lucas wondered where he'd be at this very moment if he had not ended up expelled from Hill Country Middle School. Probably busy with basketball practice. Life wasn't that different here in the city than back in Texas. Although now, he had a lot of great friends. Back home, he never really felt like he clicked all that well with anyone, except of course for Zay. Everyone he knew back there just seemed to rub him the wrong way or get him into trouble. 

For the first time in a long while, Lucas realized he was finally content with his entire life having been uprooted and moved. Sure, he missed his father sometimes and wished he could come to New York as well. But, he had obligations of course to keep. Now, that Zay was here too, he really did have it made.

If only... if only he could get Farkle to stop being so weird.

Lucas reached across the bed to grab his phone, checking his messages. Still no response from the younger boy.

Sighing at the single message he had sent his friend he tossed the smartphone to the side and let himself fall onto his back against the mattress.

Closing his eyes against the harsh ceiling light, he listened to the sound of traffic outside on the street and wished for a response to his text.

…

It was Monday morning before Lucas knew it and he found himself on his way to school tightly wrapped in his red letterman jacket. He waited anxiously for his train, already shivering from the cold.

There was movement next to him that came to an abrupt halt which caused him to turn and idly look near the stairway. It was Farkle and he looked surprised to see him.

Lucas smiled, surprised he'd bump into his friend here. Didn't the guy usually get to school super early? It was almost 8:05am and Lucas was definitely going to be late if this train didn't get here soon.

Farkle stood halted from his rushed jog down the stairs towards the train they all took to school in the mornings. He looked like he wanted to turn and bolt back up the stairs but realizing he had seemingly no other option he chose to calmly stroll in the direction near the track where his friend stood.

“Hey... Farkle. Good morning.”

Farkle nodded as he took his place standing next to Lucas and chose to stare at the opposing wall across the two tracks. “Morning.”

“It's kinda cold, don't you think?”

He chanced a glance at the taller boy who was gesturing to his state of dress. He had been running late for the first time in his school career and had forgotten to grab any sort of jacket. His long sleeved shirt was doing little to keep him warm. It was November 2nd and it was only going to grow worse from here on out.

Farkle shrugged off his comment wanting to try to keep control of the situation even though inside he felt like he was choking. “It's fine. I'm used to it, you know? Maybe you're just not because of... Texas.”

Lucas gave him an incredulous look before sighing in frustration and shrugging off his letterman. He placed it around the shorter boy's shoulders with a huff. “Look, it's freezing out, Farkle. You gotta take care of yourself, man.”

Taken back at the gesture, Farkle struggled to remain calm at the swell of thoughts that were now swimming around in his brain. He was wearing the older boy's letterman jacket. What did this mean? Was he coming on to him again? Was he wrong about the other night at the movies? Did Lucas like him? Was this a gesture of boyfriend to boyfriend or-?

“Farkle?” Lucas interrupted his inner monologue staring intently at him and waving a hand in front of his face.

He spun to face his best friend embarrassed but feeling ten times warmer now wrapped in the heavy coat. He wanted to pull his arms through to wear it properly but couldn't force himself to go through with it. “Thanks. This is better, I guess.”

“Look... are you ignoring me? I thought we had a good time at the movies on Friday?”

Swallowing nervously, Farkle turned his attention back to the brick wall across the way and began to quickly ramble. “Yeah. It was... cool. I had a good time. Did you? Wait, you already answered that. Yeah, so uh, I guess everyone had a great time. A good time. Like friends do. We're friends. So... “

Lucas bust out laughing surprising him and causing him to turn and look to him again. He watched as he held his sides trying to control his giggles. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... when you go on like that... it makes me laugh is all.”

Farkle bit his lip and began to relax a bit when he noticed their train making its' way down the track towards them. It arrived with a gust of wind circling around them causing various trash and debris to fly around. 

They waited as a few passengers got off before climbing on together themselves. Farkle finally pulled each of his arms through the sleeves to wear the jacket properly. They made their way to the middle of the car where there were less people and stood on either side of one of the poles, idly hanging on with one hand.

The train lurched forward beginning their journey down the track closer towards the school. A silence washed over them although there was plenty of sound coming from other passengers, the sounds of the doors opening and closing as well as the announcement of each stop.

Finally, Farkle couldn't take it anymore. He'd spent the weekend in turmoil, trying desperately to figure out just what was going on between him and Lucas. They'd had fun at the movies and everything was great. Farkle had to fight off urges to grab his hand in the movie theater in the dark. He was still unsure of how Lucas felt towards him.

After all, Lucas couldn't feel anything more than friendship toward him... could he? He didn't want to ruin a good thing. If he blurt out his feelings and Lucas didn't feel the same way, or worse was weirded out then there went his best friend. The only person he'd felt close to in years.

That person had used to be Riley when they were little. Though, as they'd grown older they'd grown apart. It happens. He got that. But, he wasn't so ready to throw away a good thing when he had it. A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. Why fix what isn't broken?

Farkle glanced at the handsome boy and tried to push down the overwhelming feelings that threatened to surface. His need to come clean with Lucas and the sheer amount of affection he was feeling towards him was eating at him inside causing his already nauseous stomach from not eating breakfast to feel even worse.

Lucas met his gaze suddenly, an intense stare back into his deep ice blue eyes, not cutting away even after several seconds. 

Farkle swallowed nervously again but still didn't break eye contact choosing instead to just come out with it. “I had a lot of fun the other night.”

Lucas nodded seemingly somber all of a sudden. “Me too.”

The subway car jolted a bit from the tracks below and the two felt themselves sway a bit with the rocking of the car, each still gripping tightly to the pole between them but still keeping eye contact with one another.

“Look, I don't how this is gonna sound. But, please... just don't get mad at me, okay?”

Lucas looked concerned and even more somber then, if that was even possible. “Okay... ?”

Farkle took a deep breath, finally breaking their connection. He quickly glanced at the electrically lit panel at the top of the train and mentally noted they had just 3 more stops till they got off. Focusing his eyes back to Lucas' he decided to just go for it.

“I really like you, okay? I do. You're my best friend, Lucas. You're like... my closest friend, really. And I, just don't... “ he struggled with where to go with his explanation for his weird behavior, unable to maintain the gaze between them.

Lucas continued staring at him, suddenly feeling like it was just the two of them in the world and there was no one else. He knew that was ridiculous but his eyes seemed to zero in on him and only him. He subconsciously leaned closer to him as he struggled to find the right words to continue.

When Farkle looked back up, he noticed that the distance between them had decreased significantly with Lucas standing nearly right up against him, an unreadable expression evident across his face.

That handsome, perfect face. Oh god.

“Go on.” Lucas muttered not breaking the eye contact they shared again.

“Would it be weird if I... asked you out on a date?” he asked him as bravely as he could.

The momentary silence that occurred as Lucas seemed to ponder his question was killing him. He felt like he was choking on air if that was even possible. No wait, he felt like all the oxygen in the train had been sucked out and here he was left gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Lucas shifted his stance opting to move even closer towards Farkle. He looked him straight in the eyes intent on conveying his message as clearly and coherently as he could.

“It wouldn't be weird. I don't think anything you do is weird, Farkle. You're like... the most interesting person I've ever met.”

Farkle felt his cheeks start to warm and he suddenly became hyper-aware he was still wearing the letterman jacket which didn't help to tame the blush that was threatening to color his face.

“And furthermore, I... kinda thought we did already go on a date. I mean... I guess, maybe, that's my fault for not being clearer.” the cowboy continued beginning to grow less somber and more unsure of his words. “I guess... what I'm trying to say is... yes, I'd love to go out again. Or for the first time, I guess. If you'd like to, that is.”

“That was a date?” Farkle asked, hope sparking in his icy blue eyes as the train came to a halt at their stop.

Lucas laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh... yeah, I mean, I meant for it to be. I dunno... I guess I should've been more clear.”

The intercom announced their stop bringing them out of their intense conversation and forcing them to shuffle towards the door and out onto the platform. Farkle glanced at his wristwatch. 8:29am. They were definitely going to be late.

He turned to Lucas who seemed to want to continue on towards the stairs and head for the school. He stopped when he noticed Farkle was halted in place. “What?”

Farkle smiled shyly. “I was just wondering... uh, would you like to go out with me and get some coffee later?”

Lucas grinned. “I'd love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the production order of the episodes of GMW this season is all out of whack but I'm basically trying to keep elements of the actual story in this one even though it's turning into an AU really. I mean, the whole show is kind of an AU now with them airing episodes out of order. If you watch in the order they air (like me) I'm sure you're in the same boat. So just keep that in mind here.
> 
> I tried to throw in some more of the characters in this one. I hope I got Zay's voice right! Also, how awesome is his character? I mean it. He's like hilarious. Also, I'd like to think he's super positive, super open minded like, “hey buddy, you like another guy, good for you man, love is love, it's 2015, yo!” I love Zay tbh. I want to see more Zay and Lucas best friend bonding like Riley and Maya.
> 
> In my headcanon I feel like Riley and Maya have already sort of discovered their love for one another, like they've figured it out whereas Lucas and Farkle are maybe just discovering their feelings for one another. I'm trying to keep it following along with the timeline of the show although it is definitely venturing into AU due to the storyline on the show now.

“Okay... so what do I do?”

It was a simple question, one which broke the silence of Lucas' bedroom in which they both sat idly staring out the window at the falling rain. The thunderstorm seemed to be getting worse not better as the weatherman had predicted. They'd gotten caught in the rain on the way home after school to his apartment much to their aggravation.

Zay arched an eyebrow at his best friend. “You're asking me? I dunno!” 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the help.”

“Look man, all I know is, from what you've told me, you really like Farkle. And, well, Farkle really likes you. Trust me, I know. I can read people.”

Grinning at his friend, Lucas stood up from their makeshift “bay window” in his tiny bedroom and crossed over towards his bed to sit down. “I know, Zay.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair realizing it was beginning to get pretty long, well, at least longer than he normally kept it back in Texas. He tried to force himself to take a few deep breaths to calm down and stop his thundering heart.

Zay stood as well and made his way over to join Lucas on the edge of the bed. “What are you so worked up about? It's just... Farkle.”

“I know that. But, it's not just... Farkle. I mean, look, we're gonna go get... coffee... “

Zay pulled a face at his friend and laughed. “Do you hear yourself, man? You guys are getting coffee, not walking down the aisle!”

Lucas smiled beginning to relax a bit. “You know, you're right.”

“I'm always right! But you never listen to me, man.”

Reaching an arm around his best friend Lucas pulled him closer into a hug. “Thanks, Zay. You know, I don't what I'd do without you here in the city.”

“You'd be lost!” Zay grinned.

...

It was just about that time. Lucas was waiting patiently for Farkle to arrive and meet him at one of the train stops near his apartment. He'd told him he wanted to take him to a coffeeshop he used to hang out at all the time before Riley's mom had purchased and transformed Svorski's.

Lucas thought it was a good idea to go somewhere new as well. It wasn't that he didn't like Topanga's or hanging out there but the idea of getting a bit of time away from their friends, as well meaning as they were, sounded much more relaxing and he knew that way he could keep his nerves at bay.

He felt a tap on his hoodie clad shoulder and spun around to see Farkle standing there still wearing his letterman jacket. Lucas couldn't stop the blush that immediately sprang across his cheeks.

“Uhh... hi.” Farkle said simply, smiling the biggest smile Lucas thought he'd ever seen on the guy.

Lucas smiled back. “Hi.”

And so, the two stood like that for a moment or so as two trains came whooshing in and left knocking papers and debris all around them. Finally, Lucas broke the silence.

“Hey, you still have my jacket on.”

Farkle's happy smile dropped and he immediately was flooded with worry. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't realize you'd want it back.”

He began to quickly remove it but Lucas stepped forward and placed both hands on his shoulders to stop him. “No... I don't. I mean, I might need it eventually... for games and stuff but, not... not now.”

Farkle tried to take in the moment around him with a sense of wonder. It felt like he was having an out of body experience. Here he was, standing in the middle of the subway, this older, handsome jock loaning him his letterman jacket to wear and actually wanting him to wear it. Was he dreaming? What the hell was going on?

Lucas froze realizing the position they were in. Here he was standing so close to the shorter boy, his hands resting on the thick fabric of the jacket, his jacket, that was now being worn by Farkle Minkus. He blinked in bemusement as he let the events of the past few days sink in.

Farkle decided to test to see if his voice still worked and looked deep into his eyes. “Should we... uh... should we go?”

“Yeah, let's go.” Lucas nodded finally letting go and stepping back a few paces away from him.

He followed Farkle out towards the stairway and up onto the street above. The rain seemed to be clearing away and now it was just sprinkling a bit making their walk down the streets more pleasant. Still, the sky was a dark gray and the sun was too far gone behind the deep rain clouds. The streets seemed to glow with just the lighting of the streetlamps and stores all around.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, Lucas trailing behind a fast moving Farkle as they made their way down the sidewalk. Lucas was still getting used to the quick, fast paced movement of most people in the city. Everything seemed to walk with a purpose. He'd been lectured many times by Maya about “knowing where you want to go and going.” He laughed to himself at how funny they all looked when going somewhere, almost jogging to and from their destinations. Supposedly, it was a New Yorker thing.

Finally, Farkle slowed down and they came to stop in front of a tiny coffee house decorated in fall leaves and even some Thanksgiving decor. Lucas glanced around the neighborhood and street realizing he hadn't been to this area of the borough yet.

Farkle turned and smiled at him and he felt himself grow weak in the knees. He followed the shorter boy inside, a bell attached to the inside of the door ringing as they entered and shut the wooden door behind them.

'Here we go... ' Lucas thought nervously.

…

Riley was laying down on top of her comforter on her bed. Every once in a while she would glance over at the window at the gray clouds wondering if the rain would come back. Her left window remained open despite the rain in the hopes that Maya would eventually show up.

She considered looking for her phone to text her but felt too lazy to even sit up. She let the thought pass. Since they were so close, maybe just thinking about Maya would bring her to her. Riley closed her eyes to focus her mind and attention on one thought, 'Maya.'

She repeated her name to herself in her mind a few times when suddenly her bedroom door swung open. Riley shot up with glee, “Maya?!”

She let her face fall in disappointment as she saw her younger brother Auggie was the culprit. “Oh... it's just you.”

“Gee, thanks!” he muttered sarcastically as he made his way over to join her on the bed.

Riley smiled at him and drew him into a tight hug. “I didn't mean that in a bad way, Auggie.”

“I... can't... breathe!” he complained.

“Sorry.” she grinned letting him go. 

“Look, Mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to go pick up all your clothes and stuff out of the living room.”

“Ah.” Riley nodded. “Well, thank you for telling me.”

“You're welcome. What are you doing, anyway?”

“Waiting for Maya to hear my telepathic thoughts and come over.”

Auggie stared at his older sister for a moment before jumping off the edge of the bed and quickly leaving the room. “Okay then.”

Riley watched him go with a look of puzzlement on her face which was quickly replaced with joy when she saw her best friend climbing through the window. It had begun to rain again, pretty hard this time, so her normally perfect curls were drenched and starting to straighten out.

Riley shot to her feet. “Maya! You heard me!”

“I heard what with the what now?” she asked blinking at her in bemusement and running hands through her slightly damp hair.

“I was calling out to you with my mind hoping you would come by and you did!” she beamed.

Maya nodded slowly at her. “Wouldn't texting me be faster?”

“Probably.” Riley shrugged.

“Aw, peaches. Never change.” Maya grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

“Dinner?” Riley asked offering her arm which Maya took and linked with her own.

“I could eat!”

And so, the two made their way down stairs together.

…

Lucas watched the rain falling down against the glass window almost getting lost in the way the water cascading down. He sat in an overly large arm chair identical to the one Farkle sat in next to him. Farkle cleared his throat causing him to look over at him again.

They had their mugs of coffee sitting on the small table between them, each one a different color and design. Lucas liked the style of the place. After you order, you'd select which coffee mug you wanted to use. No paper cups, nothing generic like that. The entire place was warmly decorated with splashes of color here and there. Lots of patterns and even pieces of art work were hung in various corners here and there.

“I really like this place.” Farkle suddenly said glancing around. 

Lucas blinked, thinking that Farkle was reading his mind somehow. “Yeah... it's nice. I like that it's warm and inviting. Like you're at home almost.”

Farkle stared at Lucas' far off gaze until he turned and looked back at him. Their eyes met and they sat just staring.

Outside, a clap of thunder sounded and the lights of the place flickered for a moment. Their gaze continued, deep and uninterrupted.

Suddenly, Farkle's face erupted in the same huge smile from earlier.

Lucas couldn't help but match it. “What?”

“What makes you want to go out with me? I mean, you're so... perfect.”  
Lucas blinked in astonishment. “What do you mean, Farkle? Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?”

“You know what I mean.” he said simply, carefully taking off the letterman jacket and folding it neatly over the back of the chair.

“No, I don't. And, I really wish you'd stop with all that 'perfect' stuff.” Lucas sighed and turned to watch other patrons in the small coffee house.

Farkle frowned shifting his leg to sit underneath him in the chair as he spun to face Lucas entirely. His eyes traveled to their two mugs whose steam was rising up and out of them rapidly. “But you are... to me. You are perfect.”

Lucas glanced at him again in silence until Farkle continued, “I just think... you're so great. You're great at everything and... I'm just honestly shocked you'd want to go out with me.”

“This is like that whole, 'why are we friends?' thing again?”

The brunette met his gaze sheepishly. “Well... it was a fair question.”

Lucas grinned and reached over to grab his now semi-cooled latte to begin sipping at it. “Whatever you say.”

Farkle grabbed his own mug as well although he didn't take a sip and seemed to just want to hold it out of nervousness. He needed to do something with his hands.

“Can I ask you something?” Farkle asked quietly, unsure. “What about Maya and Riley?”

Lucas let his mind roll over the question. He sat his mug down on the table before sitting forward a bit in the chair and looking into Farkle's eyes. “I love Maya and I love Riley. But not... not in that way.”

He bit his lip hoping Farkle would understand what he was trying to convey. Farkle nodded to himself. “I love Maya. And, I love Riley. I know what you mean. Not in that way.” 

Farkle and Lucas exchanged another small smile.

They talked for what seemed like hours, conversation seeming to flow so much easier between the two of them. It felt like a dam had burst and opened up letting water come rushing forward all at once escaping that which had been held back for so long. It was freeing.

Lucas was currently slouching down in the comfy red chair sipping at his 2nd latte as Farkle was going on about his love of science. He listened intently nodding here and there as Farkle paused. He was blown away by his energy, the way that he explained things and his excitement made Lucas want to take an interest in it too. Finally, Farkle finished his coffee and set the mug down on the table between him.

“So... is there any where you've wanted to go you haven't yet since you've been here?”

Lucas thought for a moment before shrugging, “Times Square?”

“You've never been to Times Square?” Farkle asked in shock.

A bolt of lightning lit up the small room scaring a few of the other customers but Lucas found it amusing that it corresponded with Farkle's exclamation. 

He chuckled. “No, uh not yet. I've been meaning to go but I guess I just haven't gotten around to it.”

“Well, let's go!” The brunette said jumping to his feet with renewed energy.

“What? Now??” Lucas blinked up at him. “It's pouring down rain, Farkle!”

“What's the matter? You afraid you're gonna melt?”

Lucas pulled a face and finished off his latte setting it on the table next to the other mug. “No... fine then, let's go. I never knew you liked Times Square so much.”

“Oh, I don't. I think it's stupid.” he shrugged as they made their way towards the exit.

They stopped at the door taking in just how heavy the rainfall was becoming. Lucas blinked at him. “Then why do you want to go?”

Farkle looked up into his eyes and shrugged. “Because you do.”

Lucas smiled and tried not to blush as they made their way out and into the storm.

…

After dinner Riley and Maya sat on the couch together surfing tv channels not really paying any attention as they flipped from one to the next. Cory walked in and took in the scene before him cocking his head to the side.

“Uh... girls? Maybe you wanna pause slightly before going to the next channel? Maybe there's something interesting on one of them if you'd give it a chance.”

“Nah.” the two said in unison as they both shrugged. Maya continued flipping channels disinterested.

Cory made his way over to the kitchen where Topanga was finishing cleaning up the mess dinner had made. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Need any help?”

She turned and grinned at him. “Aww, how sweet of you to offer! Thanks, honey!” 

Handing him the kitchen towel she held she went to retrieve her book from the dining room table and made her way upstairs leaving him with the rest of the cleanup.

“Oh, okay!” Cory muttered shaking his head as he began to finish cleaning up.

He glanced over at the living room again idly noting the sound of the tv had died down. The two had seemed to settle on a specific channel and were watching some goofy vampire romance show. He watched as Maya had scooted closer to Riley and laid her head top on her shoulder.

Riley had moved over as well and now had her arm around Maya's shoulders. They watched the show intently in companionable silence.

Cory smiled to himself, happy that his daughter had finally seemed to find happiness and bemused that it seemed to be right in front of her all along.

…

The rain started to let up for the umpteenth time that night as Farkle and Lucas stood in the middle of Times Square. Lucas was taking photos with his phone much to the amusement of Farkle. He glanced around at a few other people nearby who were doing much the same. He laughed and shook his head. Tourists.

When Lucas put his phone away and spun around to face him again, Farkle couldn't help but notice the way the large LED screens all around lit up his face in just the most perfect light. The way it danced across his elegant cheekbones and lit up his green eyes. The way it made the raindrops in his hair glisten and the way the shadows seemed to dance around them. Farkle lost the ability to breathe.

“This is awesome. Thanks for bringing me here finally.”

Farkle could only nod in return, lost for words.

“What is it?” Lucas smiled.

Farkle blinked at him for a moment as time seemed to stand still. He felt deja vu as he remembered their moment earlier that moment on the train. His heart was speeding up and he was having trouble breathing. If there were other tourists still nearby he couldn't tell, all he could see was Lucas bathed in the glow of the neon lights as night had finally fallen. 

His mind flipped back to their time in Texas and how bright the stars were at night even around the campfire they'd built. He remembered the way he felt sitting there with Lucas even amidst all the drama with him and Maya and Riley and remembered how he was just so happy to even be there with Lucas in Texas. It warmed his heart to know that Lucas wanted him there too. The comments he'd made to him in his Grandpa's house about how it was like he had grown up with him and Zay. Farkle was struggling to believe this was reality anymore with all the wonderful things that had been happening.

His mind made up, Farkle rushed forward towards Lucas, grasping at his gray hoodie and crushing his lips to Lucas'. It was a moment of spontaneity and he almost felt like he couldn't control himself any longer. 

They took a few steps back together before Lucas steadied himself by grasping each of Farkle's shoulders buried deep beneath the red letterman jacket. He began to kiss him back just as deeply and urgently feeling lost in the moment himself.

When they pulled away each were out of breath and just stood staring deeply into the other's eyes.

Lucas swallowed nervously and said, “Wow.”

And Farkle smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the deal. I haven't updated this in a long, long time. And, well, that's because I've long since parted ways from watching the show. I have let myself become very behind, not watching any of season 3 at all. I had begun to feel like the true greatness of the show, Maya and Riley plus Lucas and Farkle being together had really begun to slip away. Now, that's my opinion and where I'd have liked the show to go but I digress, the writers had other ideas. That being said, this story has now taken a sharp turn into AU territory, for obvious reasons. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Will I go back and watch season 3 now that cancellation rumors are sprouting? Perhaps. I just couldn't find it in myself to shell out $20 for a season I may only slightly enjoy. The better option is always writing fanfiction and diving in to great works that others write. I hope you guys enjoy this tiny chapter I was able to pound out. <3

With Farkle, every day was full of stars. And laughter. Every day with him was full of laughter.

When Lucas first met Farkle, he had thought the normal things about the boy. You know, there's that weird kid again. Hey look, that weird kids name is as weird as he is. Farkle really likes science and school. And then, different thoughts came about.

Hey, Farkle is really kind. Farkle is so amazingly thoughtful and caring. Hey, maybe I should try to be nicer and more outgoing like him.

Some kind of alarm had gone off in his head, the more he hung around him. Like, suddenly, this new place wasn't so scary or trying. Like maybe, if he wanted to, he could belong here as well, just as well as Farkle did. Maybe then he'd fit in somewhere finally.

It wasn't as if he didn't fit in back in Texas. No, the opposite really. It was scary how well he fit in. You could argue that it wasn't really him fitting in, it was the persona that he'd taken on to fit in. He'd always wanted to be one of the popular kids and he was, well except for the rodeo thing. Most people liked him at school. Most people flocked to be in his group of friends. Sometimes though, more often than not, it bothered him more than flattered him. After all, what kinda friends were they if they couldn't even see through his thinly veiled cover?

It was Zay that had known him the best, not that that wasn't obvious. And hell, Zay had been guilty of living the same sham sort of life he had been. Lucas was beginning to think that was just how it was back there. They did belong to a pretty small school district. 

But no, it was clear that Zay had seen through it all from the start. He was his best friend after all. But for some reason, the two had made a sort of silent pact to never speak of it. No, they simply fell into practiced roles whenever around others often letting the layers peel away on their own once they were alone with one another. It became second nature. It became a routine for years and years.

Lucas was grateful that he'd had such a great friend for so many years. He truly respected and appreciated Zay for all that he brought to the table of life. Nowadays however, he had a new partner in crime, one who never stopped amazing him.

The boy looked up, out of his musing at the sound of his phone chirping away with notifications. It was Farkle and he had texted him not just once but twice in a row, like always.

Lucas smirked as his eyes quickly scanned across the message, feeling excited that his friend had reached out to him unexpectedly. They hadn't made plans today, which was odd with it being a saturday and all.

[2:03PM Farkle: Hey... want to get a cup of coffee? Maybe some dinner? ]

The boy blushed at how brash Farkle was being suddenly. He was blown away. They'd spent the week blissfully unaware of other's presence around them, at school, at the coffeehouse, wherever. After their first date together (2nd in Lucas' mind) and how much they'd opened up to each other, there was this feeling in the air that they were closer than ever.

He collapsed back on his bed, holding the phone high above his face, blocking out the harsh ceiling light from blinding him. He hastily typed back his response, eager to see his... well, he wasn't sure what he was anymore. His friend? Yeah, let's go with that for now.

[2:03PM Lucas: I'd love to! Or, we could go get something to eat! Your choice! I'll pay. ]

Lucas let his mind run wild, trying to imagine just where Farkle was, what he was doing and why he hadn't heard from him all day. Again, they hadn't made firm plans or anything, having said goodbye to one another late friday night to head their separate ways. He just missed him he supposed.

[2:04PM Farkle: I can't let you do that. I'll pay. There's a nice indian restaurant over near 6th ave. You wanna meet by our stop in about an hour? ]

The older boy was puzzled and he let his phone drop away from his face and back down onto the bed for a second. He tried to ponder the meaning behind Farkle's words. Did he think he couldn't afford it? He'd been saving up bucks big time from his mother in an effort to take Farkle out somewhere nice, somewhere besides just for coffee. Deciding not to make a big deal of it, he reluctantly agreed and texted him back. 

He then jumped up from his bed to set about getting ready. He wanted to look nice for their 2nd (3rd) date after all.

…

Farkle bit his lip as he abandoned his phone on the dresser. Stepping into his closet, he began to flip through various shirts and pants, feeling like nothing could ever really be good enough for a date with Lucas Friar.

He was touched that Lucas wanted to take him out somewhere and pay but he really, really couldn't do that, not when he had so much in his bank account at the moment. He hated the way he felt about it, hated the invisible wall it seemed to creep up and create between them. He wondered if Lucas ever felt that way at all.

At school all week, the two had had only eyes for each other. He'd tried to pay attention in class, especially Mr. Matthew's but ultimately failed. School, which usually brought him so much joy, had suddenly become dull and annoying, irritatingly pulling his attention away from the interesting cowboy from Texas.

Farkle didn't think he was becoming obsessed with the boy, no, far be it for him to be obsessed with anything really. Still, he had to admit he was finding it harder and harder to think about anything or anyone else.

Ultimately deciding on a simple black t-shirt emblazoned with the moon and some black jeans, he tossed them aside to take a quick shower. The restaurant was just a few blocks from his father's tower but he hadn't wanted to presume how long Lucas may take to be ready. He also didn't want him to know just how anxious he was to see him again. After all, they had just seen each other last night.

Turning on the hot water and shutting the door to let the mirror fog up, Farkle stared at his reflection as he thought about meeting up with Lucas. The giddiness began to overwhelm him as steam filled the room and he couldn't help but do his 'happy' dance.

Thank the universe for cowboys from Texas.

…

It was getting really cold out nowadays, what with Thanksgiving just about a week away. Lucas shivered as he climbed up the cement steps to the street level, not expecting the harsh, rush of cold wind to hit him so squarely in the face as it had.

After waiting for about ten minutes below ground at their normal stop, he'd decided to try to text Farkle to see just where he was. Just as he was typing away, he heard the cheerful voice of his friend a few feet away.

Lucas glanced up to see a bundled up Farkle, swimming in his coat, jogging towards him. He grinned, pocketing his phone.

“Hey! Sorry, I'm late. I just... I don't know, time got away from me.” He shrugged, matching Lucas' grin with one of his own.

“It's okay! Wow, you're just uh... you're all bundled up!”

“Well, yeah, it's almost 30 degrees out here. Is this... gonna cut it for you?” Farkle asked, gesturing at the black pea coat the taller boy was wearing.

“Oh yeah, I'm fine!” Lucas said, playing off his worries. “We should probably go though, like so we can get a table. Yeah.”

Farkle smirked as he moved to walk past him, Lucas following along right behind. “Right.”

…

They stood outside the restaurant, disappointed that it was apparently closed due to the owner's family being in town. The tiny, crudely made sign that hung in the window of the door was charming, making the two boys feel a little more cheerful about the world, touched by the owner's love for their care and concern for their relative's coming all the way to the U.S. to visit. Still, it did nothing to quell their growing stomachs.

Farkle turned to Lucas with a slight shrug of his hoodie clad shoulders. “So... take out then?”

The Texan smirked, giving him a puzzled expression. “Isn't it a little cold to eat in the park?”

“Not the park! At my place! It's... you know, right down the road and all. Why not?” He shrugged once more.

Lucas was taken back. Farkle was very concerned with his private life, almost never relinquishing details about his family or his home. And yes, he had seen it once or twice before but it was still surprising that he'd want to invite him over. 

Still, he grinned, excited to spend time with his... friend, at his penthouse. It was a really nice place. “Sure. Let's go.”

After a quick discussion of their take-out options, they settled on thai food since Lucas had never tried it. They headed down the street and around the nearby park to Farkle's building, Lucas still struck by how tall it was and just how much money his father was worth.

…

As they walked out of the elevator and headed into the main area of the living room, Farkle shed his hoodie on a nearby armchair and went about gathering plates from the kitchen. “Just throw your coat anywhere!”

Lucas folded his coat neatly over the arm rest of a small, black chair in the corner and quietly padded over to the massive, floor to ceiling window next to it. He stared down at the people on the sidewalk below, as small as ants from this distance, as they carried on about their lives. He began to get vertigo a bit and stumbled, bumping his forehead against the glass embarassingly.

Farkle chuckled from behind him as he watched him. “You okay?”

The taller boy spun around, his cheeks reddening despite his willing them not to. “I'm fine! Just a... little high up is all.”

He reached out and took the glass of soda from the boy and watched as he set out their plates on the dining room table, piling various bits of their food onto them.

“I... can't believe you live here.” Lucas said quietly, the air in the slightly darkened room deafening.

Farkle paused in his portioning it all out before continuing onward. “Yes, well... “

He trailed off just as quietly and Lucas began to worry that he'd poked him in the absolute wrong place. Glancing at the nearby light switch, he lifted it with one finger to bring the lights up.

“Thanks... “ Farkle mumbled as he continued setting up their food. 

The sun had seemed to disappear from it's earlier place in the sky, causing the entire penthouse to darken. Lucas rocked back and forth on his heels, sipping at his soda awkwardly until Farkle finished plating.

He pulled out one of the wooden chairs at the end of the massive table, motioning for Lucas to sit down, which he did. He then made his way to the complete opposite end and sat down there.

An awkward laugh escaped from Lucas' lips before he could contain it and Farkle blinked bemusedly at him. “What?”

“Oh, it's... nothing.”

“No, come on. What is it?”

Lucas shrugged, uncomfortably as he smiled apologetically at his friend. “It's just... we're so far apart, you know? I mean... this is kinda... formal.”

“Oh.”

The two boys stared at each other across the massive table, empty save for the two of them at either end. Finally, the scientist gathered up his plate, napkin and soda and began walking over to Lucas. He settled down right next to him instead and beamed. “Better?”

Lucas relaxed a little and nodded emphatically. “Much.”

They dug in.

…

Many hours later, they'd found themselves casually lazing about on his father's favorite sofa. Farkle had tried explaining it was a 'Fritz Hansen' but Lucas had just waved him off, 'favorite sofa' being enough of an explanation for him.

They'd been taking turns watching whatever they could find on Netflix and sometimes even Youtube, neither too interested in getting up from their cozy positions.

After too many videos about baseball, Farkle had found himself beginning to doze off, both from boredom and good food. Not to mention, good company. Lucas nudged at him with his black socked foot to no avail. 

Finally, he gave up and began to slide over from one side of the massive couch to the other, where Farkle was currently curled up. He wanted to see how close he could get without actually disturbing the boy. The answer was, very close.

He sidled all the way up next to him, the fuzzy white throw that was covering him had begun to slide down onto the floor and so Lucas reached over and began tucking the boy in once more. The gentle motion, along with his hand trailing along his arm ever so slightly, had however worked to stir him and he glanced up at him with big, innocent looking eyes. “Hey... “

Lucas smiled softly, his eyes peering down into Farkle's. “Hey.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the video on screen playing on without either boy's attention being focused on it. 

With a sudden certainty, Lucas leaned in quickly and pressed his lips firmly to the younger boy's. He kissed him earnestly and as Farkle leaned his head up slightly to deep it, he could swear he could feel the air leaving his lungs with a sudden rush. He grew lightheaded with the boy's touch.

As Lucas pulled away, he smiled down at Farkle with a sense of peace and serenity washing over him. “I'm so glad you're my boyfriend.”

Shock spilled into the scientist's brain, rendering him unable to react or even breathe for a moment. Bliss soon followed, along with peace as his brain cells began moving along again and Farkle began to catch up to the moment falling all around him.

Farkle grinned up at his boyfriend with the same surety and love that seemed to be beaming down at him from the boy's green eyes. “Me too.”

He repositioned the blanket around the two of them, bravely snuggling up against Lucas' strong shoulders, smiling even bigger when Lucas slid an arm around him to bring him in closer.

This was definitely going down in the record books as the best 2nd (3rd) date ever.


End file.
